


Little Brother

by p3ppermint



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, How Do I Tag, Protective Siblings, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like wilbur, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint
Summary: This is inspired by moss cola's animatic "Little Brother" on YoutubeLink here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1Q7rSBgL3sTommy didn't expect a certain guest to show up...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 331





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Send love to the animatic! It's amazing like omg! Anyways, I hope you like this, I rushed it a bit but yeah, I might write more chapters it depends.

He was scared, the blood god was scared for the first time in his entire existence, he was scared that Dream was going to find his little brother, but he didn’t, which was such a big relief to him, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if Tommy got in the hands of that monster… Who was he to call Dream a monster when he himself was definitely not far from being one? He started to loosen up after a while, Tommy was older now, he could defend himself very well, and that made the pink haired man stop protecting his younger brother too much, he had a mission on the way too.

Tommy was quite bored, his older brother left his base for a while to gather more resources so he was just messing around, maybe getting his hands in his brother’s stuff and taking a few items, his brother wasn’t going to care if he took two bottles of honey and plucked a few flowers from the already sparsely vegetated area. Snow was falling quite heavily for a while at that point, but that was the least of Tommy’s worries, he enjoyed the warmth inside the house, the house had a weirdly calming scent to it, it was mixed with the smell of books, apples, and a hint of coldness, a nice place to stay in to say the least.

His day was as regular as could be, there wasn’t much he could do but he was good at getting himself busy with things, he recently found a bee’s nest near his brother’s house, it wasn’t much, but he checked on the little buzzing bees pretty frequently; Techno was away for longer than he expected, perhaps he was in the nether gathering more objects, Tommy wouldn’t know, his brother was always up to his own stuff, and he wasn’t going to do anything about it. 

It all started off pretty normal, he was picking some wild flowers from the forests around the base and then chopped down a few more trees to fuel for their fires to keep them warm, a little bit of extra resources would never hurt. He hiked up a mountain behind the cabin when the snow stopped in the early morning to watch the newly rising sun dye the sky with a vivid orange and red color, but he soon had to run back to the cabin just because another blizzard had started to catch him off guard. After the blizzard was slightly lighter, he grabbed a pickaxe from the bottom of a chest and started mining in one of the mines he started mining a few days earlier. It was a really bad idea, he fell quite hard since he forgot to look at where he was going, his ankle was slightly sprained, and he barely made it home, his hands a little black from the coal he mined earlier, he just wanted to help his older brother gather more supplies.

Tommy was usually very paranoid about Dream finding him, especially when his older brother was out for like 4 days if counting the day he left, but he believed that it wasn’t going to be that big of a deal, he was just going to plant some flowers around or something, there wouldn’t be a problem. He shook a bit as he stepped out of his house, his breath was visible, his clear aquamarine were half-closed as tiny bits of ice caught onto his eye lashes, he held the flowers in his hands, they were so red and so delicate to the touch that he thought they might turn to dust if he gripped onto them too hard. 

A few little bees noticed the teen getting closer to them and noticed the flowers in his hands, a few bees flew to Tommy, and different from most people, he wasn’t scared of them. Tommy actually felt a little bad that he drank some honey earlier as soon as the bees gathered around him without suspecting anything, they would not like to know that he legitimately had to destroy a bee hive just to get a few bottles of honey for himself to drink, but that wasn’t the point.

He led the few bees out into the plain, he then patted away some snow from the ground and sat down, the earth was still quite cold from all the scow that covered it before, but Tommy could feel the coldness being slowly melted by his body temperature. The blonde boy set some his bundle of flowers beside him and laid down in the snow, he just lay there, he could here the gentle whispers of the ground and the snow tingled his face, the sky looked too pale to be blue, there was still a lot of clouds crowded in the sky; after who knows how long, he finally sat up from the snow, pat his coat a few times and picked up his flowers from the ground, the bees were still around, so he simply just watched them settle on his flowers, he didn’t know why, but he found so much entertainment in it.

Tommy knew he didn’t have the sharpest senses, but he could at least tell that there were footsteps approaching him, they were very similar to how Techno would walk, always light and barely makes any sound.

“Hey Techno! I reckon that these bees-”

The blonde boy turned around, smiling, but just as his aquamarine picked up the image he saw, the bundle of flowers and the bottles of honey fell to the snowy ground with a thump, Tommy stepped back, terrified at the masked face in front of him, he could barely breathe properly as his mind suddenly blanked out from pure fear, no way, there was no way… Right in front of him stood Dream, he could feel the bloodlust leaking out from those emerald eyes behind the mask. 

Tommy couldn’t hear anything except his own heavy breaths and heart beat, the temperature seemed like it suddenly dropped to absolute zero, every breath was so painful to take in, his throat hurt and he just couldn’t seem to pull himself together to even move a single finger, memories flooded his head, he knew what was going to happen, but not so soon, he couldn’t defend himself as he only brought some flowers and bottles of honey out of the house, plus he was quite far away from the house, and the realization hit him.

***

“I will kill you.”

“Fully kill me?”

The teen raised a single eyebrow, he wasn’t scared or anything, he found it ridiculous to think about, the man was definitely joking, although Tommy could feel the coldness leaking from the man’s words, he didn’t interpret them as something he might need to look out for.

”...Yes.”

***

Fear was all he could feel as Dream slowly withdrew his sword and stepped towards him, he backed off but he couldn’t retreat fast enough, the man approached him faster and faster as he slowly raised his sword, ready to strike at any moment, Tommy’s eyes were wide open, but he couldn’t do anything, the glimmer of the sword reflected in his eyes as he just stood there, accepting his fate as his mind fell into a storm.

…

A slash was followed with a screech and blood spilling onto the snow, freezing instantly as they touched the ground, Tommy was crying, losing his abilities to properly put words together. Dream’s broken mask hit the ground, his clear emerald eyes filled with pure disbelief as he lightly touched his cheek and then retracting his hand as his wound continued to bleed; a pair of blood-like crimson eyes stared directly back at Dream’s green ones, the former filled with pure bloodlust and anger while the latter was confused. Tommy’s eyes remained wide open, he stared at the blood on his older brother’s axe and then looked back at the pink haired silhouette in front of him.

Dream definitely didn’t expect the blood god himself to appear out of literally nowhere, he could see the sheer rage from the blood god’s aura and eyes, he knows that he’ll be ready to kill him without any remorse, this thought made Dream step back as he covered his wound with his hand, letting some blood drip down from his hand and then into the snow.

“Get the fuck away from my little brother.”

Technoblade’s eyes stared emptily at the man standing in front of him, he started backing away from the scene, he knew it wasn’t a good thing if he got the blade mad, he quickly merged into the snowy landscape as Techno turns around, sighing as he collapses down onto the snow, not caring whether the bloody snow would get his clothes dirty; he then looked up at Tommy, pulling a quick smirk before he stood up, gently pulling Tommy into an embrace, he couldn’t lose another brother, he couldn’t afford to lose another one. Tommy was sweating so bad, it was all cold sweat as many loose strands of his hair stuck to his face, freezing up a bit but melting again as he settled in his older brother’s hug.


End file.
